


(Не) старались

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Obscene words, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз подносит замусоленную сигарету ко рту. Дерек следит устало, с оттенком удивления – когда ему стало настолько все равно?





	(Не) старались

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].
> 
> Song: The Rolling Stones – Angie

_with no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
you can't say we're satisfied_

***

Стайлз подносит замусоленную сигарету ко рту; огонек вспыхивает, высвечивая острые скулы из темноты. Дерек следит устало, с оттенком удивления – когда ему стало настолько все равно?

Не так. Когда ему стало настолько похуй, где они будут завтра?

У Стайлза бляха запекшейся крови в углу резных губ, пятно ссаженной кожи на челюсти и косая полоса через левую бровь. А еще у Стайлза запавшие влажные глаза цвета темного коньяка, который Дерек пил в прошлой жизни, до того, как попал в этот Клинтонс. Дядюшка Питер постарался, чтобы племяннику дали пожизненное; раздел семейного бизнеса – тонкое дело.

Судья, однако, поверил, что Дерек насиловал младшую сестру Кору в течение пяти лет, угрожая и избивая по вечерам. Возможно, то, что Дерек в порыве ярости выкрикивал в зале суда, не очень хорошо повлияло на ход дела.

Он сидел уже три года, когда привели Стайлза: угловатого, нескладного, жилистого Стайлза с подбитым глазом и хамоватой улыбкой. Оказывается, когда твой отец-шериф, верно исполняющий свой долг, внезапно ложится в больницу с последующей инвалидностью, ты становишься легко доступной мишенью для бывших "приятелей" по службе.

Оказывается, когда жизнь идет по пизде, кто-то может это понять.

Стайлз сам дождался, пока охранник уйдет дальше после отбоя, толкнул Дерека к стене и сел на колени, сдирая с него штаны. Сам задушено стонал в крепкую, мозолистую ладонь, когда Хейл зажимал ему рот, вколачиваясь сзади.

Стайлз начал это сам – не сказать, чтобы Дерек был против.

Никаких чувств и прочей херни; он давал пацану защиту, пацан подставлял задницу и добывал сигареты (длинные тонкие пальцы, обворожительно-наглая усмешка, дружелюбный смешок – и незамеченные тузы в рукаве). Никакой сентиментальности. Просто Дерек готов был урыть за него, а Стилински щерил зубы и носил заточку, оберегая спину.

Два года.

Они готовились к этой минуте два гребаных года.

Дерек поднимает голову, прислушиваясь к шумам, но на улице тихо; охранник, Бойд, лучший друг Хейла, увел собак и рассказал о заминке в графике прожекторов, а некто МакКол, смуглый пацан с чересчур наивными глазами, дружок Стайлза, обещал бросить тачку с полным баком и паспортами.

Стайлз затягивается, смотрит на поцарапанный циферблат на замусоленной веревке и тушит окурок, размазывая по кирпичной кладке. Оборачивается к Дереку, тот чувствует взгляд.

\- Куда рванешь? – Хейл даже не уверен, что Стайлз услышит тихий вопрос, но Стилински всегда его слышал. Жмет худыми плечами, ерошит ежик волос.

\- В Бикон сначала, Скотт обещал прикрыть и помочь с документами на отца. А потом в Монтану, наверно, и через границу – в Канаду, - молчит пару секунд, безразлично добавляя: - а ты?

\- Мексика, - отзывается слегка хрипло.

У Стайлза проницательный взгляд.

\- Кора?

Кивает, не отводя глаз; единственный, кому он рассказал о сестренке, которую успел вырвать из рук Питера – Стилински. И тот знал, что был единственным. Всегда знал.

Поэтому усмехается, откидываясь к стене, кусает губу, белыми зубами по ржавой корке.

\- Значит, реально разбегаемся. Забавно, - никакой грусти или сожалений; у каждого своя жизнь, свои семьи и свое… все. Они просто сокамерники и любовники – почти бывшие.

\- Больше шансов поодиночке.

Дерек не знает, кого убеждает: себя или Стилински, скорее, озвучивает прописную истину.

Вот только Стайлз смотрит по-особому, так, будто сейчас въебет по морде или рванет за грудки; как и всю неделю, пока готовились к решающему броску. Поднимался на локте, оборачиваясь к Дереку, и смотрел – жадно, отчаянно, без возможности решиться.

Без возможности высказать.

Дерек знает, что именно: у него такой же шквал внутри.

И за секунду до того, как Стайлз открывает рот и сжимает кулак, Дерек хватает ладонью худой загривок и целует.

Расширенные коньячные глаза, сбитое дыхание и засохшие веснушки крови на переносице – Хейл никогда не забудет короткий момент, когда увидел такого Стилински. В последний раз.

Свист, минутно потухший свет прожекторов – и они скользят в "окно", открытое Бойдом, прыгают на заднее сидение тачки. МакКол за рулем радостно матерится, ударяя по газам и выруливая на едва намеченную дорогу.

Он тормозит буквально через десять минут, оборачивается:

\- Первый пошел.

Дерек, не глядя, вываливается из машины вместе с приготовленной сумкой с одеждой, паспортом и немного кэша.

Дерек, не глядя, переодевается, прячет баксы и покупает билет на пригородной станции, улыбаясь кассирше.

Поодиночке всегда больше шансов. Они оба выживут, уйдут на дно и вернутся к родным. Разве это не то, чего хотели?

Лезет в сумку, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на паспорт – и натыкается на что-то холодное; пушка и нож уже рассованы по карманам. Выуживает небольшую дешевую фляжку, кратко смеется – Бойд точно знал, что ему надо, - и делает глоток, не задумываясь.

Коньяк еще никогда так не горчил.

***

_but Angie, Angie, ain't it good to be alive?  
Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried_

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
